New Perspective
by TheDarkNightOwl
Summary: "'Guess you're right. Can't go on without the keychain you lost from 4th grade, now can you?" She breathed out in a smooth sarcastic manner. A giggle was not what she was expecting at all. Could Nazz not see that she was trying to play the bad girl role? Did the whole "I don't care" attitude go right over her pretty little head? (Marie/Nazz possible future pairings)


The chilly wind of fall ran its way across her skin, almost un-noticed…  
_Almost._  
A slight shiver ran down her spine as the previous thought to grab a jacket before heading out was remembered, but still, she had no intention on turning back to grab it. Marie sneered. _'Why did girls have to be so god damn complicated?' _she thought, still pissed at what had just happened. Though, her anger was mostly directed towards herself more than anything or anyone. She absolutely hated how she thought the female gender could be simple, it was her own gender and she couldn't even figure it out. That seemed to piss her off to no end. "Fuck!" she yelled, kicking the yellow fence to her left before letting out a puff of air. _'What am I going to do…' _a frown making itself known upon her lips.  
Perhaps she should start from the beginning. Her thoughts were so jumbled and… and… absolutely warped. The past few weeks were still so fresh in her mind, yet the more she thought about them, the less sense they seemed to make. She pressed her forehead against the cold wood of the fence, trying to get herself in check. _'Right… The beginning…'_

-3 weeks prior-

"Let go of it May!"  
"No! I saw it first!"  
"I said- LET. GO-"  
_RIP  
_both girls were on their asses, looking at the torn pieces of the dress they were previously fighting over. "Eh!? Look at what ya did Lee! You ripped it!"  
The blonde fumed, clutching at the purple fabric in her hands.  
"I ripped it!? You were the one who wouldn't let go!"  
Lee piped, throwing the fabric aside in anger.  
"Will you guys shut up?"  
Marie glared their way, rubbing small circles against her temples. Over the years, The Kanker Sisters had seemed to get more and more annoying; Though, Marie seemed to understand what was considered too much in society. Obviously, her sisters hadn't seemed to understand that in the slightest. Their usually plots of getting Eddy and Ed to fall in love with them, still being their main objective. Even though they were all in high school now, Lee and May just couldn't seem to take a hint. The Eds' didn't want them. Though, Marie didn't seem to want Double D like she had in middle school. She used to be convinced that the shy sock-head was going to be her husband, but lately, that dream seemed to dwindle as the boy no longer made her heart flutter and she no longer saw him as a love interest… but instead a… Pal…? Little brother…? Whatever it was, she knew for a fact that he was no longer a constant part of her newly formed _'or lack thereof'_ love stories.  
"What bit you on the ass Marie?"  
Lee questioned, pulling her out of her previous thoughts. Sighing, she rolled her eyes "We have a test in the morning, duh. You guys should be hitting the books too, ya know."  
She arched an eyebrow at them before returning her attention back to the book in her lap. "Hey," Lee stomped towards her side of the room "since when did_/you/_ study?"  
She spat, as if reading a book that _/wasn't/ _about sickeningly corny love plots was a sin. "Since we all started failing" she frowned "have you guys not looked at your grades? They tanked in middle school. So, I'm just trying to make sure that doesn't happen again…"  
Had they really put off looking at _/any/ _of the work they had been given every day? Just how the hell were they still making their way through school without getting held back? Torn from her thoughts once again, she glanced back at a bickering Lee and May, now fighting over a pair of shoes. Really? Shoes? Sighing heavily, she grabbed her books and put them in her scuffed up book bag before slinging it over her shoulder. "Be back later…"  
She muttered, knowing damn well they wouldn't pay her any mind. She grabbed the leather jacket she loved so much from the rack and stepped out into the cool afternoon air. Letting out a sigh of relief, she strutted out of the busted old trailer park that she currently occupied. A little studying at the park wouldn't hurt, right?

Once arriving at the park she seemed to know all too well, she inhaled the smell of freshly cut grass. _'Aah…'_ This was so much better than being cramped in the small room she had to share with her two sisters. No fighting, no odd smells of female odor, and absolutely _/no/_ idiotic questions. Only the peace and quiet of the soft wind occasionally grazing its way through her hair. Just the way she liked it. Hopping on-top of a nearby picnic table in the shade, she crossed her legs and pulled her biology book into her lap, opening to her previous stopping point. She stared down at the page, completely blank… How the hell had she gone the entire time studying, without reading a word? She had been reading it! … Hadn't she? Frowning, she dragged her hand down her face, completely lost.  
This biology test was in less than a week and she had barley absorbed a word of anything the book had to provide. "Fucking fantastic…"  
She muttered to herself. The sound of overly exaggerated sighs and sounds of distress quickly distracted her. _'What now?'_ she grimaced, finding it rather annoying that so many things were getting in the way of her peaceful study session. Looking up, she scanned the park to see two guys arm wrestling while some blonde cheered them on. Suddenly more interested in what was going on a few benches away, she straightened from her slouched position over her book and watched as the blonde patted one of their shoulders. "This is such a stupid bet, Kev!"  
She placed her hand on her hip, dipping it to one side. Kev? Is that who that was? She looked a bit closer, noticing his signature hat, placed securely on his head. Then the blonde must be Nazz… Wow… Marie looked her up and down. She had definitely changed since she last saw her. Sure, they went to the same school and all, but with all the catching up she had to do since she hit 8thgrade, she didn't exactly have time to really examine anyone. "Psht, it isn't stupid," Kevin struggled with his words as he bobbed his fist left and right with the blue haired boy in-front of him. "If I win, he's gotta wash my bike!"  
He exclaimed, a smirk making its way to his lips. "Bull-honkey!"  
Rolf blurted out "You shall be the one to clean out the chicken coops Nana hold dear!"  
He looked at Kevin with a look of determination. This really was a slightly interesting sight. Even if it was as stupid as an arm wrestle over "Who would clean what" Marie found herself facing them, feet dangling off the side. "Yeah, well. Couldn't you guys just clean your own stuff?"  
Nazz laughed out. "Where's the fun in that?"  
Marie found herself mutter. Her eyes widened as she sat up straight, Nazz had heard her and was looking directly at her. _'Damn you and your loud mouth'_ she scolded herself. She just kept staring… Marie didn't know whether she should return to her books or flee. Before she could move a muscle, Nazz smiled and fully turned to her "There is plenty of fun in cleaning your own things."  
She grinned. Marie felt her heart flutter. "O-oh yeah? Like what?"  
That sentence didn't come out as confident as Marie had hopped, but Nazz didn't seem to notice it. "Well, for instance, you find all the cool things you misplaced."  
Her grin seemed to get wider, seeming to be pretty happy with her answer. The happy grin plastered to the blonde's face seemed to make the world drown out. Marie had never had this feeling before… Maybe for Double D when they were twelve, but not since. And definitely not at the intensity it was now. She silently hopped her cheeks wouldn't betray her and show how flushed she really was. Clearing her throat, she slouched forward, hands in her pockets. "'Guess you're right. Can't go on without the keychain you lost from 4th grade, now can you?"  
She breathed out in a smooth sarcastic manner. A giggle was not what she was expecting at all. Could Nazz not see that she was trying to play the bad girl role? Did the whole "I don't care" attitude go right over her pretty little head? "Totally, I mean, I just couldn't _/imagine/ _going to bed without that little thing. Hello Kitty is life, man!"  
She played off of Marie's comment. She couldn't help but give a few laughs herself. Nazz made her way over and sat next to her, leaving her two friends to continue arm wrestling, not noticing that she had just left their side. "You're Marie Kanker, right?"  
Nazz leaned back on her hands from her sitting position. She looked up at Marie, waiting for an answer. "Uh, yeah, that's my name"  
She smirked, propping herself on her palms as well "And you're Nazz."  
She noted. "Yeah, dude. I didn't think you remembered!"  
Nazz beamed. What was up with her? Marie had never seen her so happy. Yeah, Kevin had tended to make her pretty happy from time to time, but she as practically shining with the force of the sun… Had she always done that? Maybe she was just imagining things and Nazz had always been this happy around everyone… But the idea that she didn't still bobbed in the back of Marie's head. "Biology, huh?"  
Nazz took the book into her hands, brushing her palm against the cover. "Yeah, I have a big test coming up." She shrugged "thought I'd study while I can."  
_'even though I haven't gotten a word of it'_ She sighed at her mental note. "Hey, man. You need any help with it?"  
She flipped through the pages of Marie's notes. "E-excuse me?"  
She looked at her in disbelief. Did she just offer her help? Did she really need it? Were her notes really _/that/_ bad? Ugh, she was going to fail for sure… "Cause…" Nazz continued "I got to take mine early. Art field trips and what not… I mean, you don't seem to have many notes here… I thought I could lend a helping hand, ya know?"  
She glanced over and Marie and smiled. "Y-yeah. That'd be cool."  
Marie tried to gain back the "aloof" and "Cool girl" act she was so use to putting up, but Nazz seemed to see right through it. "Great!" She quickly stood "I'll see ya tomorrow. 6 o'clock?"  
She blurted out over her shoulder, going back to Kevin and Rolf "Yeah, see ya then."  
She let a small smile graze her lips as she watched Nazz walk away with a shamed Kevin and a beaming Rolf. Marie let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"W-… What the fuck was that?"


End file.
